


Forsaken Children

by Katakira_Wolves



Series: A Different Life (Voltron Au's) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Keith (Voltron), Balmeran Hunk (Voltron), Druid Keith (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra Shiro (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Has a Tail, M/M, OG Paladins Adopt New Paladins, Olkari Pidge | Katie Holt, Protective Siblings, mer lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katakira_Wolves/pseuds/Katakira_Wolves
Summary: The Og paladins adopt the new. I do not own this AU credit goes to mutantgurls on Tumblr





	1. Change

**Author's Note:**

> I was given permission from the creator of this Au check out my https://www.tumblr.com/blog/multishipper1needshalp to see the post.

It happened once the rift closed. Sending a shockwave throughout the universe. Soon 5 children will be born. Each representing an element of Voltron. Lance will be born of water and forgiveness, water showing his flexible personality. Hunk will be born of earth and kindness, earth showing his strength and support. Pidge will be born of nature and intellect, nature showing her branching out intelligence. Shiro will be born of wind and leadership, wind showing his calm in the storm. And Keith the one to hold them all together, born of fire, magic, instinct, skill, fire showing his fiercely loyal self and his destruction for protection on who he's close to. These 5 kids will bring a new level of peace, they will be visions of hope. They will unite the universe together. They will bring the universe into a new era. They will be The Forsaken Children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kinda has nothing to do with the story, But I wanted to do this any way's.


	2. Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do not kill the editor for what he's about to do!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I very much regret putting Keith were I put him, so If your upset about it kill my friend.

Alfor called all of the paladins to a meeting for some reason. Blaytz bet's it has to do with the weird quintessence that the Lions keep trying to take them to. "I am sure you are all wondering as to why I have called you all here" Alfor states. "The reason to why is that I keep picking up strong quintessence signatures in my lion. I assume you have to" Blaytz looks around and the other paladins' nod. "My lion keeps trying to take me to the planet of the Mer." he states, "And Mine to Olkarion," Trigel says, "Mine to Balmera," Grygan, "Mine tries taking me to the swap moons" Zarkon. "Where does your lion keep trying to take you Alfor?" Blaytz ask. "Mine is a bit concerning. My lion keeps trying to take me to a slave trade planet." Alfor states. Now that's a good idea. If they can find out why our lions are doing this then maybe they'll stop. Blaytz leaves the meeting room and heads to Planet Mer, but not before making sure Kolivan and his spouse is alright. Once he arrived at Planet Mer, he started to hear a little boy's giggles. Blaytz scolded himself for getting distracted until the blue lion started to take him to where the giggles seem to originate. What he finds is a young merboy with legs instead of a tail playing with other mers' his age till they had to go home leaving the boy there with a smile that doesn't seem quite genuine. The blue lion stops and lets Blaytz out. "Hello, young one what's your name? Mine is Blaytz." He greets trying to seem gentle while trying not to scare the kid off. The boy turns around ocean blue eyes wide. "My name is Lance" The now named Lance introduces himself. "Well, Lance where are your parents? I would like to talk with them to see if it's alright to take you with me?" Blaytz ask, but before he can look up he sees Lance's expression. It's sad, unsure, and so damn pained. " My parents are dead. I have no one left, but I would love to come with you. I want to leave the planet to reach the stars." Lance says, his expression turning from sad, to hopeful. "Well then, Come reach the stars with me, and I can be your father if you wish." And that's all the prompting Lance needs to rush to Blaytz's side. They both enter the blue lion and then head to Altea.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Grygan is on his way to the planet Balmera. He's a little excited to go and see the balmerans again but is cautious. Balmera comes into view, and he starts to descend to the ground. Once he landed he hears a child giggle. A little shocked about that he heads out of the lion and finds a young balmeran playing with others his age. He's giggling and the sight warms Grygan's heart. He then sees the other children run off when their parents call them, leaving the giggling young one by himself. Grygan was wondering why the young one is still there when Grygan sees the boy's face fall into something of longing, sadness, and pain. Grygan walks up to the child. "Hello, young on. What is your name? Mine is Grygan." Grygan asks with such a gentle voice it's like sugar on one's tongue. "My name is Hunk." the child-Hunk answers. "Where are your parents?" Grygan asks, not missing the way Hunk's face saddens more. It breaks Grygan's heart to see that expression on someone so young. "I don't have any. They died when I was quite young." Hunk says his voice cracking a little. "Well, how would you feel about me being your father? I've always wanted a child of my own." Grygan says, and his face lights up when the child's face is so hopeful. "I would like that very much," Hunk says his face breaking out into the brightest smile. Grygan takes the child's hand and leads him and the child back to his lion. They both enter the Yellow lion, and the lion purrs in content, taking them both to Altea.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Trigel has been on planet Olkarion, looking for the quintessence signature. She lands her lion near the city, then she sees a child. The young girl is manipulating the forest and making it a kind of technology. She walks up to the child, and she's about to introduce herself when the Olkari looks up at her. She is a little shocked to know she's been caught when she's been extremely quiet. "Hello, young one what is your name? My name is Trigel." Trigel asks the child. "My name is Katie, but I go by Pidge." Katie/Pidge tells her. "Where are your parents?" Trigel asks the child. She doesn't notice the plant shrink and turns brown, she does notice however when the child's face goes sad. "I don't have any. They were killed because they went against our King" Katie/Pidge says. "I am sorry to hear that. Would you like to come with me, and I could be your mother." Trigal asks. Katie/Pidge looks up, her face hopeful, and unsure, but determined. "I would like that." Katie/Pidge says and gets up walking to Trigel. Trigel takes them both to the lion, and when Trigel looks down she sees Katie/Pidge have a look of awe on their face. The lion starts to purr in content when they both enter and head towards Altea.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Zarkon is getting close to the swap moons. He doesn't know what to expect but he'll be cautious. Zarkon hasn't been to the swap moons in a long time. He lands his lion and exits it with a few swords just in case. While walking around, he sees a lot of people here, but what concerns him is the one child he constantly spots. The young child seems to be everywhere he is, and he doesn't know if they are a thief or not. Zarkon then refocuses on what he came for until he hears the kit yelp. Every instinct in his body from his very being stops and he then follows the sound to find the kit corned by 3 males taller than the kit. "Back. Away" Zarkon states in a calm but dangerously void of emotion voice. "Ha. And what are you going to do about it?" The one in the middle retorts as they turn around but then freeze upon his eyes meeting the emperor. "Scram!" the one left to the one in the middle says and they all run. "Are you alright?" Zarkon asks the kit. "I'm fine, but I can't feel my right arm." The kit says. Concern flashes over his face, so he looks to the right arm to see it not there. "I'm Zarkon, what is your name kittling?" He asks. "My name is Takashi Shirogane. Call me Shiro." Kit-Shiro replies. "Well, Shiro. I'm going to take you home with me. My wife and healers can take a look at your arm. Is that alright?" Zarkon asks the kit and Shiro nods. Zarkon picks him up and then heads towards his lion who purrs to calm the kit. "Take us to Altea." Zarkon says.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Alfor decides to leave Allura in the hands of Coran. Alfor can still see the receding form of both of them as he heads off the the slave traders planet. Alfor was concerned about what or who he might find there. Alfor decided to tap into his bond to try and figure out what he's supposed to look for. So far all he's gotten is a few warning growls pretty mush stating 'don't push it'. A few Vargas later of arguing with a sentient lion they arrive at the planet. Alfor lands the lion in the dense forest, as he exists he hears shouts and then he see's a child running towards him. He's about to say something but the Lion roars scaring the people shouting, and making the child stops in front of him. Alfor mentally thanks what aver deity is out there and takes this chance to look at the child. The child is half galra and half altean, with pure white marks that stretch from his eyes down to his chin. His marks are also on his arms, legs, neck and back meaning he's sensitive to quintessence. The child also has big lion like ears, a lion like tail. Also, dark purple skin, violet eyes with yellow sclera. His hair is two toned hair, from the roots to the middle of his head dark purple almost black, and then white at the tips. Alfor grabs the child and tries to calm him down form the shacking. "Hush young one. You are not harmed, please calm down. My name is Alfor, what is yours?" Alfor asks in his softest voice he can muster. The child calms down in his shaking then answers. "My name is Katakira Kogane. My father was Galra and my mother was Altean." Katakira answers. "Where are your parents? Why are you here?" Alfor asks. "My parents were killed by Galra purists, They sent me here in the hopes that they never half to see me again." Katakira states with tears streaming down his face. Alfor mentally prepares to talk to Zarkon about this later because this will not end well. The child is shacking still and is dehydrated along with being starved. "Well then, I'm going to be your father. I'm going to take you home and get you all healed up." Alfor states in his leader voice that leads no argument. Alfor picks up the child and heads into his lion, while said lion purrs so loudly the the entire thing vibrates. Alfor then opens a transmission with Coran, telling him to make sure a pod is ready and to get the other paladins into one room, while he's flying towards Altea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katakira Kogane is Keith btw. I wanted a somewhat galra and altean name so I got that.


End file.
